The Omoiyari Newspaper
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: Sesshomaru was content with just running the Omoiyari Newspaper before SHE came along. Rin was just fine with wanting to achieve her dream of being a teacher before HE came along. Why, Pops? Why did you do this to them? You just had to make them meet! This is a story of humor, drama, love, hate, revenge... and romance. Lots of romance!
1. Prologue

**Alrighty, look who's back! I am alive and I am loving my life of no job and no income. It's GREAT! -_- But that's not the point - The point is that I have a new Sesshomaru/Rin story that is going to prove most interesting indeed.**

**This story is based off of a dream that I had during summer break. I literally had really freaking random dream full of Purgatory, coin mounds, skeletons, and a swine mask and SOMEHOW that has inspired this wonderful... Thing. XD**

**So here we go. Let's see what will become of this, shall we?**

**Carry on my wayward Sess/Rin siblings.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"No! You cannot do this to me! -No! No!- Don't you dare-" Muffled noises come from the large room at the end of cubicle isle. "I hate you! I never wanna see you again!-" the voice rises. "You can't fire me... I QUIT!" a tall and fierce dark haired woman shouts from the extremely prestigious newspaper editor's office. The demand was heard all throughout every cubicle within a hundred foot radius as the fuming woman burst open the doors indicating that her meeting with her, now former boss had been adjourned.

"I am not finished, Kagura," a young, handsome, silver haired man says with a stoic voice that could frighten the smallest child. The woman struts her steps twice as rough, making her heels scream across the floor to make her anger envelope her surroundings. Finding her desk, she grabs a random box from under, and angrily, growls under her breath as she starts packing her things in. Before she knows it, a tall, well aged, silver haired man comes up from behind to gently lie a hand upon her shoulder.

"I am sorry this had to happen-"

"Shove it, old man." she hisses, pulling her shoulder away with rage. Turning, she looks to see the owner of the building as well as the newspaper she no longer works for. "I don't care what it takes. But I am going to bring your asses down, and you will never work in this town again." she whispers the threat into his head before flaring her nostrils dramatically.

"You may want to be careful with what you say in the company of others." the older gentleman warns in a friendly voice. "You may not like the end result,"

"What was that supposed to be, a threat- HEY!" she yells as someone suddenly picks her up by her torso and flings her over their extremely broad shoulder. "Lemmie go you pathetic excuse of a dog-"

"See that she isn't tempted to return here, son," Mr. Inuakahashi says with a smile towards his smart employee.

"Yes father," says a man who was more than happy to oblige. Marching his way outside, he follows her never ending commands and shoves her on the grovel of the parking lot and tosses her box with her.

"You will pay for this, Sesshomaru." Kagura says with eyes of fire. "I am extremely powerful."

"Not without your sources, and daddy is a little occupied at the moment." he says crossing his arms, unamused.

"You are such an asshole-"

"You can thank your stupid and reckless stunt for your new reputation, because I will see to it that you will never work in another newsroom again." he says lowering himself to her level. "Nor will you ever speak to me again." he speaks with stern as she remains to flair with anger on the ground.

"I guess you never know what happens when you unwillingly give your heart to someone," she stands defensively as she gets in his face. "They fuck you over when they have what they want." her eyes become saddened.

"Indeed,"

"I loved you, Sesshomaru."

"You loved my pockets," he spits back. "and my information." he starts to walk forward, forcing her to cower backwards. "You had no intention of having any future with me." he says as she backs into someone's car. "No life," he steps on a picture frame, "No pups," he steps on her jacket. "Nothing." he is nose to nose to her. "Just a mole. A sleesy, undermining, stupid, mindless mole." is all that he wishes to say before leaving her to rot in the street.

"I will get you Sesshomaru..." is the last thing he heard before slaming the door behind him.

Once back inside, the whole room fell silent. Everyone had their eyes on the door as Sesshomaru as he waltzed on my down the aisle back to his office. He could feel every eye on his back as he turns with a purpose.

"Work," is all he needed to say before people shuffled, plopped, and tripped everywhere to be where they needed to be.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_'I hear its gentle whisper as it glides through my ear.  
__I can feel it dancing with the reeling strands of my hair.  
As it hugs me tenderly,  
my cheeks, my lips, my eyes,  
I hum with such a sensation.  
It carries me through my wilderness,  
metaphoric or poetic.  
It pulls me up,  
twirls me 'round,  
making the folds of my dress eager to fly with me.  
I'm diluted from my thoughts.  
My once worries are now carefree.  
My thoughts sooth and linger,  
dwelling within my rendered mind.  
I feel as if...  
Spirits lift me of my sorrows.  
It calls to me...'_

"Rin, it's time to feed Lelah. Can you make her bottle please?" Izayoi says with a lyrical voice with another child in her hand. She is on her way to one of the many play rooms in the house to change a diaper. Knocked out of concentration, Rin leaves her poem upon the desk in the adult room, completely forgetting it to do what she was told.

"Yes ma'am." Rin replies with a large smile and quick hands with formula, powder, and water. Quickly making the little pink bottle, Kaede walks on in grasping the finished product.

"Thank you dear. I'll take this one. Will you please go and make up the cots for nap time?"

"Yes, ma'am." again she smiles and runs to do her new task.

Working at a daycare is anything but boring. There is always something to do from diapers, bottle making, bed making, food making, to simple child watching which is an exhausting in itself. Rin Tamiko is an 19 year old kid fresh out of high school, she is here, learning everything she can about kids.

Rin wants to go to college, she wants to get her degree in teaching and become an elementary teacher. With this job, she gets the experience she wants and the money that she needs. She has been working here for almost four years and she absolutely loves it. Sure it may only be 4 days a week, but she wouldn't trade these four days for the world.

On her way to the nap room, she loses herself in her thoughts about what she had written. She was trying to find a name for it. It was on the tip of her tongue but... She was so deep within her thoughts that she didn't see Mr. Inutakahashi and bumped right into him, almost forcing her to fall to the floor.

"Oh my. I am so-"

"Oh, Rin." his voice hushed hers as he embraces her arm to remain from falling. "My apologies. I didn't see you there." he smiles. Rin blushes.

"I'm sorry, Mr Inutakahashi. I wasn't looking where I was-"

"Now, now Rin. What is my name around here?" he jokingly leans on one him.

Sighing with a smile, Rin only replies. "Sorry Pops." she felt silly saying it.

"That's right." he smiles as one of the daycare kids came running to his arms to be picked up. "So, off to nap duty, huh?"

"Yup," she smiles as she tickles the little one in Pops hands. "But I like it. It gives me time to think..." she pauses when she sees the gentle sways of the little girls hair that sat upon Pops' side. Her mind goes blank as only one word crosses her mind. Slowly coming to the realization she only shouts the word "WIND!" she smiles in a giggle. "The Wind!" her smile only grows. Pops raises an eyebrow.

"The..."

"Excuse me, sir." she says with a continued smile as she runs past him to head to the nap room.

"O-kay.." he says as he lets the child down as he heads towards his Wife Izayoi and Sister Kaede.

"The wind is lovely, especially today," Kaede says with a hopeful smile.

"Maybe it could be more helpful by whisping our bills away," Izayoi giggles as she points to the adult room. "Mail's on the desk hun," she gives Pops a quick kiss before running outside to scold a child for running someone over with a tricycle.

Letting her do her job, he decides to do his and head to the pile of lovely bills upon his desk.

But instead of small envelopes invading his desk, he sees a piece of paper with unique handwriting. Peaking at his interest more than stupid bills, he decides to pick up this piece of paper and reads it slowly...

_'I hear its gentle whisper as it glides through my ear._  
_I can feel it dancing with the reeling strands of my hair._  
_As it hugs me tenderly,_  
_my cheeks, my lips, my eyes,_  
_I hum with such a sensation...'_

"So how was your day at the office, love?" Izayoi asks as she washes her hands.

"We fired Sesshomaru's top assistant today," he trails off continuing to read the poem in his hands.

"Oh no. Kagura? What for?" Izayoi asks in genuine concern.

"She was a mole looking for information for someone else- this is lovely..." he completely disregards the forgotten woman as he continues to read it.

"Sesshomaru must be devastated. They have been together for quite sometime."

"He's the one who fired her- who wrote this?" he can care less at the moment.

"What?" Izayoi asks curious on why he is so uncaring of the situation.

"This," he says with a smile showing her what he believes to be complete brilliance.

"Umm... I don't know..." she trails off looking into the other room full of kids. "The last person that was in there was Rin. Ask her- Hey, hey HEY!" her soothing, soft, motherly voice instantly changed to raging, crazy prison ward as she caught a child that was about to bite the arm of another.

It doesn't take him long to get to the nap room to see Rin has just finished with her task. Composing himself, he gently knocks on the door.

"Ms. Rin," he says with an extremely charismatic voice.

She jumps in surprise of the knock.

"Mr. Inutak-" he looks to her knowingly "Pops... Is there something that you needed?" she says standing with as much posture she can.

"Yes," he says walking in. "I was hoping you could help me find someone." he says knowingly with a smile on his face. She shakes her head fiercely, though she has no idea who she knows that he would want.

"Yes sir?"

"You see, I found...this-" he pulls out the sheet of paper with her handwriting on it. Her eyes grow wide. "and I would like to know who it had belonged to." he says continuing to smile a toothy smile.

Deeply, she inhales not wanting to do. Is this good? Is this bad? Does he hate it, or does he like it? Why is she suddenly so nervous?

She starts to sweat. "I-Well it belongs...It belongs to-(cough)- It belongs to... to me, sir," she stutters as she points to herself.

His smile is content as he slowly nods. "Rin, what do you call this piece?" he says pulling out his glasses from his chest pocket to really read it. Again she is nervous, but not as surprised.

"I call it... **_The Wind_**, sir. This is what I feel when I am in the presence of the wind." she says as surprisingly more honest as she intended to be.

"The Wind..." he trails off rubbing his chin. "Is this what you were talking about a few minutes ago?"

"Yes sir."

"I see..." he says leaving her with undying suspense. She knows what he does for a living... This is insanity!

So much she just has to ask.

"Do..." she gulps. "Do you... like it?" she twidles her fingers together in nervousness and a hopeful smile. Biting her lip she just wants an answer.

"Rin," he sighs holding out the sheet of paper for her to take back.

"Look its not done yet!" she rushes to conclusion. "I just randomly started writing crap down and that's what I came up with. It's not finished, edited or anything. It will be way better when I-"

"Rin," his lonely word kept her quiet. Smirking, he leans back against the wall. "Funny you should say "editing". Because I have a proposition for you." he says as her eyes meet his with meaning.

Yes...Sir?"

"How would you like to be my editors new secretary?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Way to plant that seed, Pops! You're so clever! XD**

**So what did you think of the first chapter. I have to say that this is going to end up being another Spits 'n Giggles-ish story. I have the basic idea in my head, but the material in between is... Lets just say that surprises are more fun to have than they are to make. I do know where this story is going, its just getting there will be the fun part.**

**Well. Tell me what you think. I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**Yes they will meet next chapter... Jeez. It's like you're here to see romance or somethin'... What's wrong with you people? XD**

**See you soon!**

**~I.L.C**


	2. He Said, She said

**WOW! My goodness you guys just don't give up on me do you? This is why I love you guys! You make it so easy to continue this story. SO MUCH inspiration! Yay!**

**BEST FANDOM EVER.**

**I'm so excited right now! :D**

**On with the story!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"I am so glad you were able to join us for dinner, son." Pops says gratefully inviting Sesshomaru in from the rather cool night.

"You make it sound as though I had a choice," Sesshomaru coldly says with a dark disposition as he takes his jacket off to give to his father.

"You did," Pops smiles. "You could either meet your new assistant tonight or tomorrow." Pops smiles hanging his coat. "You just chose wisely." his grin is bigger than his ego as they both walk into the dining room. Sitting, they see Sesshomaru's half mother Izayoi, his aunt Kaede, and his half brother Inuyasha with his significant other Kagome, both of which work at the newspaper as well. Rin, the guest of honor, was sat next to Kagome and right across from Sesshomaru.

As Sesshomaru walks in, Rin looks to see the infamous Editor of the Omoiyari Newspaper._ 'Oh God, he's hot.'_ She tries to hold in her aww as he sits down leisurely next to his father. No one reads newspapers anymore, but the Omoiyari is the one everyone still reads.

Everyone.

Its the most informative news information that anyone can get and it helps and entertain its people rather than trying to meet ratings and mindless stupidity like most do nowadays. And since they only give their paper to the public on Saturdays, everyone is anxious to know what they have to say every week. Sales are off the charts when Saturday comes around. It is the most popular newspaper in all of Japan and even in other countries too. Her boss doesn't know this, but Rin gets a paper every Saturday. She sets out a special time in the afternoon to unwind, drink some hot tea and read it.

Seeing the editor of this, or any prestigious newspaper is every writer's dream. When Pop's had asked her to be Sesshomaru Inutakahashi's secretary, she was sure that he was joking. But then he invited her to dinner and said that he would meet her, her head spun in every direction. Many upon many people apply for jobs like this, and she is hired on the spot, not by the editor, but the owner?! She still doesn't know if she's dreaming yet, but so far, pinching herself hasn't woken her up.

_'Why does he have to be hot?'_ she groans to herself as she hangs her head low. This was going to be a weird night.

"Sesshomaru, dear." Izayoi says with a smile hugging her son from behind. "How have you been, honey? It's been too long." her happiness is genuine as she sets the dinner out upon the dining table. He refrains from giving her a smart answer and just holds his tongue as he takes a sip of his wine.

"Hello Rin," a kind, younger feminine voice calls from next to her. Pulling her from her thoughts, she looks to her side to see a kind woman with a big smile.

"Hi," her smile is just as kind as they shake hands.

"I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha," she says showing her boyfriend/ co-worker. He only waves quietly.

"Hello there," Rin is as lively as she can be.

"So you were offered a job at the Omoiyari by the old man?" she giggles grabbing her napkin to unfold at her lap.

"Yeah, I'm still in shock."

"It'll wear off." she says getting food from one saucer. "Our work isn't really different from others. You will love it and hate it like any other." she says with honesty. "But Sesshomaru is a good superior. If you do your job, he will work well with you." she smiles at her boss.

"Good to know," Rin's voice lingers lower as he looks in their direction. Refraining from locking eyes, Izayoi comes next to her and generously fills Rin's plate. Smiling she thanks her greatly and eats rather slowly and quietly.

The night had become rather quiet as everyone ate. The room was full of small talk and little stories about the day. Everyone avoided the obvious questions about Kagura, not wanting to open that wound for Sesshomaru to swim in. While Rin was trying to avoid any awkward contact with Sesshomaru, she makes a new friend with Kagome. But the whole time she had evaded him, it gave Sesshomaru time to really study her; her hand movements, her topics of discussion, her smile, her eyes, laughter... There is much that one can learn about a person just by observation.

When dinner was over, everyone was excused while Pops, Sesshomaru, and Rin were taken into Pops private study for further observation. In the large, firelit study, she was sat at one end of his small table as he and his son sit at the other end.

"So, Ms. Tamiko," Sesshomaru starts with a devilishly low and slow voice. "why do you wish to work for the Omoiyari?" he finishes as he crosses his legs with grace. Holding a pen and a notepad, he is ready to take notes on his new employee.

With one eyebrow up, she sits confused. "Umm... Well, it just kind of came as a surprise to me, my self, sir." she says scratching her head in nervousness not wanting to look to him. "I was working here when Mr. Inutakahashi offered me the job." she says being able to look to Pop's.

"Here?" Sesshomaru asks pointing his pen to the floor.

"Y-yes." she says looking up. "I work here... At the daycare?" she doesn't know how clearly she can say it.

"And you believe she can handle what I have for her?" he looks to his father.

"Her writing is adequate," Pops says pulling out her previous work from earlier in the day.

"Oh no..." Rin hangs head low.

Sesshomaru looks to the young lady. "Is there a problem with my reading your material, Ms. Tamiko?" Sesshomaru notices her tense shoulders.

Instantly, Rin gasps. "Oh no. That's not what I meant... It's just-I...It's not finished, sir. I don't feel comfortable with anyone reading anything that isn't finished." she says trying to regain her composure.

Raising an eyebrow, he returns her writing to her and sighs a small sigh. "Father, what makes you think she can handle what I will have her do?" he turns to Pops with the only question on his mind.

"Well, she has work experience, she is orderly with time, and she is a lovely writer," he smiles to her wholeheartedly. "I have known her for quite some time, Sesshomaru. I believe that she can do it."

"She works with children-"

"Even better." Pops smiles knowingly.

"I need someone who can only work under pressure, someone who takes rejection, someone who doesn't wear their emotions on their sleeves,"

"You don't think she can do that?"

"With all due respect, father, I don't know who she is."

"Well we are at a good start,"

"I don't know how she works."

"I can vouch for her,"

"But she won't be working for you-"

"Excuse me..." Rin's voice squeaks in between their conversation about her. Calming down, both men look to her. "But I think I can speak for myself." She says sitting herself up straight. Remaining silent, he quietly admires her pluck and motions her to carry on.

"Look," she says looking up to him, yet still refusing to look to his eyes. "I don't know what is required with this job. But if it involves reading, writing, typing, filing, or time constraints, I can do it." shrugs at her next thought. "I don't know what will be expected of me, I don't know what I will be doing, but it will be done." she says standing. "I was told that you needed help, that you need someone temporarily until someone else can be found, so I am willing to help you. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"What is your work history?" he suddenly asks. She holds out her hands.

"Here." is her only answer.

"So you have only worked with children," he says sighing at her informality.

"Yes, sir."

"And you believe that you are adequate for the job," she nods at his question. Standing, he continues. "You will not be changing diapers in my newsroom, Ms. Tamiko-"

"Thank God," she sighs in relief with a joking smile. His anger rises at her insolence.

"You will be working late nights and early mornings. You will spend hours, sometimes days on one subject, enough to make some people mad. You will have to deal with my half-wit brother on a daily basis, and you will obey me." he says closing the space between them. "And only me."

Deeply inhaling, she happens to take in his strong cologne. "Sir," she becomes disillusioned by his intoxicating smell. "forgive me if I am overstepping my bounds, but there is a lot more to childcare than meets the eye." she says finally looking to him straight in the eye. "Having to get up at the crack of dawn and spending hours doing the same thing is what I do for a living," she says in defense.

"Is that so," he says catching her eyes at his scent. He gave the smallest smirk as he backs her into the wall.

"Yes, sir..." her back hits the hardened surface. He tries to knock her out of thought, but she stays diligent. "And if anyone has to work with you, they need special training in the field three-year-olds to put up with your attitude." she says standing her ground.

His eyes widen at her audacity. Did she really just say that?

Pops smiles at their connection. He knew there was a reason that he liked her.

Nothing else is said between them other than, "7 a.m." from him as he decides to leave the conversation with what was said. Closing the door with extra ease, Pops laughs at his son and turns to see a very angry Rin.

"I don't think I can work with that, sir." she has been this open so far. Pops remains with a smile.

"Rin, I can successfully say that you have passed your first test with your new job."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes... Standing your ground." he says before offering his arm to her. "Shall I take you home?" he asks extremely gentleman-like.

"Thank you, sir." Rin says with a saddened smile. "But I will be alright."

"The bus system closes after 9. It's almost 11 and I will not have you walking home." he says in a fatherly way.

"Yes, sir." she says accepting the offer.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"The job is only temporary. You will only be needed Thursdays, Friday's and Saturday's, those being the days you do not work for my wife, I understand." he smiles. "We start at 7 and usually end at 7, but depending on the flow of information the time fluxuates-" Pop's explains her new job to his new worker.

"Okay," she appeases her new boss, really wanting to ask a very important question but not knowing exactly how to ask.

"And you will be making 1500 yen an hour." he says explaining her last detail.

"Whoa... what?!" Rin may be exhausted from the days events but she heard that._ 'That answers my question.'_

"That's right,"

"Whoa... I... umm..."

"Sesshomaru takes good care of his workers. Especially the smart ones..."

After the short ride, Pops drops her off at her apartment complex. Saying their good nights, he says he will be there bright and early to pick her up for work. After countless tries to reject the offer, she unwillingly accepts as she walks into her bug-ridden home. Letting her black cat inside from it's day's events, she goes into the empty cupboard and pours him a small cup of food and water.

"1500 yen..." she says plopping onto her mattress. She does the math... "That's 490,000 a year..." she is breathless as she bundles up in her blanket with the same clothes that she has been spit on, spilled on, and dropped on by the days events. Looking at her shirt, she groans wondering how on earth she could have showed herself in this level of filth. After sighing in defeat she plugs her phone up next to her makeshift bed and sets an alarm to get up at 5:30 to get ready.

When she puts her phone to rest she sees the date and time on her little wall clock. Her room is so empty of life. Empty of anything..._ 'It's been 3 years and 6 months today, girl. How do you feel?'_

...

Wow, how time flies.

"Mama..." she whispers in exhaustion as she glances around her broken down and empty apartment. There is nothing but a mattress, a phone charger, a radio, and a black cat to keep her company. As her cat finishes eating, it gently rubs its face up against hers giving the sense of love and affection before finding a spot on Rin's pillow. It purrs against her head as a sense of contentment and comfort as Rin slowly follows suit. She falls asleep with nothing but the hope to get out of here and finally forget; Finally move on; To finally be free...

This job will help me even more.

Deeply inhaling, she closes her eyes to the only thought of her new boss. His rudeness, his stubbornness, his temper, his voice, his hair, his eyes, his shoulders... His cologne... Oh he's so infuriating! So frustrating, so rude, stubborn... handsome... UGH!" she lies conflicted before a meow breaks her of her thoughts. Huffing in frustration of her own, she closes her eyes trying to blank her mind for sleep. She tries to sleep in peace before her sleep is bombared by images of her new boss. "Oh God... What have I gotten myself into?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Okay then. I hope this was enough to suffice until the next chapter which is coming extremely soon. I am loving this little story. Now that we have an idea on how Rin feels, I wonder how Sesshomaru feels about his new little employee... I admire Rin's strength to hold her own in a conversation. Someone needs to be strong willed to be keep up with him.**

**I just love Pops. He's fun! What is he planning?! You know his wheels are working in his head to do something... We just need to figure out what ;p**

**I want to give a special thank you to everyone and yes I am listing people again. It's a special feeling to see that writers notice that readers care. :D**

_**-Story Followers-**_  
_Syao Blossoms_  
_Playfully Serious_  
_Meghanmoo__** (hey hun!^_^)**_  
_Kurubunbun_  
_DaniHime86_  
_TwistedHeart-Mind_  
_SessRin4EverTID_  
_yaji91_  
_alley1328_

_**-Story Favorites-**_  
_ChouRan_  
_Playfully Serious_  
_SessRin4EverTID __**(Me too! :D)**_


	3. The First Day

_**I have to give a small shout out to the **"guest"** that commented last chapter on the 3 years and 6 months thing for Rin... If you meant the anniversary of my daddy's passing, you're close. September 1st was the 3 year anniversary. If that is what you meant. Awesome job. :) If not... I am so curious as to what you meant lol.**_

**I am not a patient person. I really like this story, and I just wanted to post this up, like now...**

**Complaints for two chapters in a day?**

**No?**

**Okay.**

**Inuyasha own, do not I.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It was a long night for Rin. She didn't sleep very well with dreams that she can't even speak to her cat about, and that stupid freaking "inspiration" for her poem that came to her at 3 in the morning for her "Wind" poem when she got a cold chill from her window. She keeps a death grip on the briefcase that Pops had given her to keep various material from within. She figured she would bring paper and writing utensils to sustain herself when she gets board. After the little fling the night before, she didn't think that Inutakahashi Jr. would give her much to do. So why not carry her poems just in case more fucking inspiration strikes?

"Ready for your first day?" Pops asks overly happy.

"You sound like I'm attending my first day of school," Rin smiled in thanks.

"I just want you to be okay. You are under my protection now, but once you are in there, you are under my son's control. He will lead you on from here." he says opening her door for her.

"Yay," Rin says cynically.

"Don't worry about him. He didn't have the best day yesterday. He doesn't mix work with personal life, so he won't bug you about last night." he says holding a hand for her to take. "You'll be alright. Just do your job and he will do his." he pulls her out of his car. "Just like Kagome said."

Rin nods in seriousness. "Alright." she says straightening her thick rimmed glasses while flattening the wrinkles in her best dress shirt and skirt to match. "Here goes nothing." she takes a deep breath as she walks on in with her guardian. He points to Sesshomaru's office at the other end of the room and mentions that he is down stairs if she needed him. Nodding, she slowly makes her way past the several people that are hard at work a good 15 minutes before they are supposed to punch the clock.

As she passes people, one by one they look to her as nothing more than Kagura's replacement. Kagome filled them in on who she was and couldn't help but watch her take those long and lingering steps to his office.

Rin could feel everyone's eyes on her. It was one thing that she hated the most. People watching her. It sent shivers down her spine every which way. She hated people looking to her.

And she wants to be a teacher?

It felt as if it took a lot longer than it needed to, to arrive at his office. Knocking on his door, she gently opened it to see him standing at his desk with mounds of paper surrounding it and a large Starbucks coffee on his window seal. He is in deep concentration trying to put things in correct order since everything has to be finalized and printed today. He is hard at work before he hears his door gently shut. His ears flicker as he looks up to see the last person he wishes to. He rolls his eyes with such gentility before he walks away from his concentration and leans back against his desk in a comfortable fashion.

"Well look who it is," he says with an unamused, melt your heart, voice.

"What do you need me to do, sir?" she asks in seriousness with the utmost respect.

"So formal today." he says in regards to the night before.

"Yes sir," is all she wishes to say. "What do you need me to do?" he can see that she doesn't wish to play.

But he does.

"There are still articles that need to be sent to me. I need the Entertainment, Weather, and Art sections." he says with the smallest smirk.

"Alright," she says locking it in her memory. "Who runs those sections."

"That_ is_ the question isn't it?" he asks crossing his arms over his chest. "This is the perfect time to get to know your co-workers, then." he pauses to see the slightest worry in her eyes. "In other words, figure it out." his voice remains the same, but the tone is different somehow. "Once you get my stories, I need you to write a letter of resignation for someone. I will give you details on that later," he says walking towards her to get to the door. "I shall show you to your desk."

Something in her made her forget how to walk with the closer he got to her. He inches closer and closer to her wanting to get... to the door, right? Of course? What else would he want? It wasn't until he paused in front of the, rather short woman that she forgot to breathe for a moment. Noticing the tension resonating through her body, he only kneels down to her ear to kindly ask for a free passage out of his own office.

"Excuse me," he says with the most exhilarating voice. It jolted through her body making her squirm to the side for him to open his office doors to walk on out, expecting her to follow him. He has to know the effect he has on, not only Rin, but women in general.

He isn't unattractive. On the contrary, he is a rather handsome man. Tall, built, broad shoulders, wide frame, long silver hair, bright amber eyes, and the same toothy grin as his father. It didn't help that he wore a simple white cuffed dress shirt, gently tucked in his black lined trousers, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows to show two magenta stripes that look almost as if they were tattooed upon each forearm. His hands were big, his fingers long, as well as his nails to show the obvious dog-demon like characteristic. His face wasn't mean, wasn't nice, wasn't... anything. Stoic, but with a certain kind of playful attitude...

He is a fucking hunk.

_'I would surely hate myself if I was in the position of being fired by him,'_

Taking her to her new-found work space, he pulls out her chair to invite her to sit. With a thankful nod, she takes a seat to take a few moments to learn her spot which sits right next to his office. It is angled to where he will get her attention whenever he may need her. Taking a deep breath, she observes her simple desk to see a nice laptop, a printer, a cup of pins, and a stack of paper. It takes her no time to ready herself to start looking for the people who haven't turned in their stories yet. As he sees that she is, indeed starting right to work, he leisurely walks away.

"Ms. Tamiko," he asks with the same gentle voice. She looks to him with sudden bright eyes that catch his attention. "I want those stories in 1 hour," his voice created a stone like presence. She nods in agreement. "And if I don't get them, they will be on your head," is all he says with strong eyes before waltzing back in his office.

"Oh crap," is all she says before she runs from her spot to find who the hell does what.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Someone can learn a lot about people they work with in an hour... Within this time frame she was able to meet and greet with everyone who has a significant part within the paper. She even had to make a personal checklist to keep it all in order:

**Inuyasha** - Weather

**Kagome** - Entertainment

**Miroku** - International

**Sango** - Health

**Shippo and Kirara** - Photographers

But for all that was holy, she couldn't find who was in charge of the art section of the Newspaper. It has been 1 hour and 17 seconds and she has no earthly idea who the hell this person is. Dragging her feet back into his office, she can't believe that she can't even get the first assignment right. She really doesn't wanna hear it, especially from a man that makes her very angry. Having to follow orders from him is the last thing that she wants to do, but... What can she do?

Gently walking on in his office she has mounds of information in her hands, both from The Entertainment and Weather sections. She wonders how he is going to take it when he sees that she doesn't have the Art section...

_'Come to think of it... Since when does the Omoiyari have an Art section? I'm extremely confused...'_

"Here you go, sir." she says with a strong, yet weak voice, She did most of her assignment. She has to get some credit, right? Not saying a word, he just takes ownership of the papers and spreads them out upon his, not as messy, desk. Silently she tries to back away slowly trying to avoid any conflict that may arise, but she doesn't reach the door soon enough.

"Ms. Tamiko," is all he needed to say before she cowers to a chair on the other side of his desk. "I do not see my art section ready for me." he says with an extremely calm voice as he sits in his luxurious desk chair for the first time today. "Why is that so?" he asks, with a seemingly genuine disposition.

"Well... Sir, I-um-... I just..." she starts to stutter. She hates it when she stutters! "Just couldn't-um-find who... who-um-wrote it... Sir." she loathes herself for not being stronger within her voice or her words.

"Is that right?" he asks mocking a worried disposition on his face.

"Come to think of it... I don't remember...-um- reading any art sections in your-um- paper."_ 'For God's sake STOP saying the word -um-!'_

His eyes light up with a flame. She sees a different look within his eyes and looks away from him completely.

"You read this paper?" he says quizzically with a pleasant surprise.

"Y-yes... Sir," she gulps. "Every Saturday."

He lowers his eyes from hers to look to his desk full of papers. He can't help but feel power from within her statement. "There is something that I don't understand, Ms. Tamiko." his voice becomes more lighthearted as he suddenly leans back in his chair. She waits for him to continue his thought. "Last night, you were more than eager to one-up me in everything I said, yet today you are as meek as a mouse." he says pulling a piece of work from his desk to glance over it.

"A lot happened last night that shouldn't have, sir, and I apologize." Rin tenses in her chair. She should NOT have to say this, to him of all people. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did to my superior." she grinds through her teeth. "I was just trying to prove that I can do hard things." she tried so hard to make that last comment the least sarcastic as possible.

Deeply inhaling, he intertwines his fingers together in a sly grin. "Well, it is much appreciated for the deep hearted apology, because I have one as well." she looks up to him. Sesshomaru? Apologize? "That art section that I had you look for does not exist, yet." he says in an indifferent tone. "I sent you on a wild goose chase."

Rin becomes still after hearing his words. It takes a moment for her to grasp the concept before her eyes grow red at the thought.

He what?

_'He sends me to find something that does not exist and in turn expects me to be okay with this? Her blood boils. She has been trying to perform the best she can all morning for what? A fucking joke?!'_

"Excuse me, sir... But what the... **hell** gives you the right to do that to me?" she stands growing a little more courage. He may be her new "boss" but no one should be treated this way. "I may be new here, and I may only be temporary, but that does NOT give you the right to treat me the way you did." her voice grows with her courage. "I spent an hour running like a beheaded chicken trying to find something that doesn't exist for your sick pleasure, and you expect me to respect you back? People gave me weird looks. They knew that I didn't know what I was doing, and they helped me more than my own boss did! I am not going to work under someone who does that to me. Lord knows how many times you will do this to me before I go crazy-" she suddenly pauses her speech before she realizes what she had just said. Right as she finished her thought she remembered what he had told her the night before:

_**-"You will spend hours, sometimes days on one subject, enough to make some people mad."-**_

Sighing in disbelief of herself, she slumps back in her chair so she doesn't continue to make a fool of herself.

"Are we quite finished?" he asks in patience. She only nods in agreement as he stands to multitask.

"Good," he looks to her like a cat would a mouse. "Being the creator of the new Art section in my Newspaper will create a full day ahead of you. I do not wish for you to waste it." he says grabbing his coffee and leaning on the front of his desk much to the same fashion as earlier in the morning.

Then Rin hears what he said...

Art Section?

Who-what?!

WHAT?!

She... She literally can't speak as her eyes bulge out of her sockets. "Being the creator of a newspaper section takes a lot of time and patience. You only have so much space to fill and I expect a full section by the end of the day." he says drinking his coffee. "But this should be a no-brainier for you," he glances at the paper that is in his hands. She sees through from the other side to see that it's her poem from yesterday, now finished to her own desire. How did he get a hold of it? It was... in my work bag... "Being the... adequate writer you are." is all he says before dismissing her to finish her duty for the day.

She can only mutter the words "I... Art-section... Me, what?" But she can't move from her seat...

He raises an eyebrow, "Do you have a problem with that Ms. Tamiko?"

Quickly shaking her head she whispers the word "no" before she rushes out of his office with her heart heading for her toes.

What the FUCK does she know about writing a newspaper section?!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It has been one hell of a day. Rin spent another hour out of her day just to google how to correctly write a news article and then looked up several current happenings within the art world of the main city of Tokyo. Since Kagome was finished with this week's information, she was more than happy to help Rin with her new position that was granted to her. She found it remarkably easy to re-write any information that she could find and use somewhat relevant images to pull it off, but altogether, she doesn't know what he is going to think of the finished product, but he is fully aware of the fact that she doesn't know what the hell she is doing.

_'Is that why he is doing this to me? Does he want me to completely suck so he has an excuse to fire me? Does he hate me THAT much? That little...'_

Rin grumbles to herself in hatred toward her boss, and it didn't go unnoticed. Kagome's eyebrows rose in response to the words "Sesshomaru" and "cat toy".

"Rin," Kagome lay a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"He's doing this on purpose! I just know he is. He wants me to suck so I can look bad in front of everyone and get fired! That heartless sonofa-"

"Whoa... Rin you have to calm down. Sesshomaru can get annoying, but he doesn't give you anything that you can't handle." she tries to reassure her friend. "He obviously sees potential in you."

"Yeah but Pops-"

"Pops can recommend someone, but he can't hire them. Sesshomaru makes the final judgement." Inuyasha says with a truthful attitude. "Don't let fluffy butt get the best of ya. He ain't worth it."

"Yeah. It's just been a frightening first day for you. It's nothing to get upset about." Says a more spunky voice from the opposite direction. Another worker here by the name of Sango.

Kagome continues. "Yeah. Once you get out of here, you can get home and relax. Take a hot shower, eat some comfort food... Watch a movie..."

"Sleep," Sango with a laugh.

Rin nods in agreement and her best smile. But what does she have to go home to? She doesn't have food, doesn't have hot water, or clear water for that matter... Doesn't have a television. All she has is a mattress and a phone._ 'These girls don't realize how good they have it.'_ she thinks to herself.

"And we don't have to come in until 10 on Saturdays! I love the weekend!" Inuyasha voices his opinion.

"Finally the night to sleep in." Kagome says with a sigh.

"Or go out." Sango says with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, wanna go out tonight, Rin?" Kagome asks with a hopeful smile. "We can celebrate your first day on the job."

"Yeah. It's been a long time since we have had a night to ourselves." Inuyasha is game.

"What's this about a party?" Miroku steps in.

Rin remains silent in the conversation as she tries to finish her work to give to Mr. Bigshot. As they make plans, she starts to become worried about this. No one knows where she lives other than Pops. She has no money, no vehicle, nothing. She can't do that to people.

"Guys... Guys." she says quieting their conversation. "That is extremely generous of you, but I think I am just going to head home." she says as everyone groans in disappointment. Before anyone can retaliate the timer went off on everyone's phone saying the day was done and it was time to get the hell out. As everyone packed to leave for the day, Rin continued to work hard on her piece.

"Rin?" Kagome asks putting on her jacket.

"It's alright Kagome. I really want to get this right. And I am not turning it in until it's perfect. We can go out next Friday." she smiles reassuringly. Kagome was reluctant to leave but Inuyasha's constant calls was enough to leave Rin alone within her work.

When Pops walks in declaring that the day was done, Rin motioned that she was not, and that she would take the bus when she was through. Losing this battle, he allows it as he leaves her to work.

Her focus was back on target, she didn't see that Pops had made a small stop in his son's office. She was entering the zone and started a pattern that was too good to break. She was almost done before someone decided to lightly lie a hand upon her shoulder.

The touch was as light as a feather, it tickled in the slightest and left a spark as its mark. Right as she felt the touch, she felt the same jolt of electricity as she did earlier in the morning. Her heart skipped a beat, her eyes lost their focus, and she completely zoned out of her work.

"Ms. Tamiko," the luscious voice calls her last name with vibrancy. The hand disappears way too soon for Rin's liking as she sees the frustratingly handsome man stand in front of her work desk. "It's time to give me what you have." he says in almost a loving demand. Rin looks into the cool color of his eyes and sees the most mesmerizing sight. Something that she cannot un-see. He is gorgeous.

Slapping herself out of those devilish thoughts, she forces her eyes away to turn into the worker.

Pushing up her glasses she returns to her reading. "I am almost finished. Give me a few more minutes."

"I gave you 8 hours to finish this assignment. Can you not handle that much?" his voice teased at her words.

She continued to work. "You gave me 7 hours to complete this assignment, and you give everyone else 5 days a week. So I would greatly appreciate it if you gave me a few extra minutes on this assignment, if you please." she says looking to him from above the rim of her glasses like a librarian would.

Pleased with her rebuttal he returns to his office to continue working.

It really didn't take her long to finish what she needed to get done. She just needed to proofread a few more articles and she was more than done. So about 15 minutes later she walked in his office to see him finalizing the paper to send to printing area of the building.

No words were said, he just kindly grasps onto her section with a strong hold and stuck it in a spot like a bookmark. So, since she believes that she is done, she starts to walk out.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Home, sir." she does not care what he has to say about it. "I'm tired."

"I'm sure you are. You have had a trying day." he says neatly stacking everything before picking it up. "But you're not finished yet." he says as he motions to her to follow him. Throwing her head back in exhaustion she follows his command and goes wherever he goes. It isn't until they get to the foyer of the large building that he tells her to wait for him. She can only follow orders as she sees that he is headed to the same room as his father had at the beginning of the day. As the time draws later, she starts to worry about what he needs her to do. Her bus will be up the street in 10 minutes, and its the last one of the night. She won't be able to get home.

But she stays diligent...

...

Come on.

...

It had been exactly 10 minutes until he had returned with empty hands. As he continues to walk to her, he notices a darkened disposition upon her face. Curious as to what made her mood change so suddenly, he only waves for her to follow, yet again as they leave the building. He locks it secure as they start to walk under a nighttime sky.

"You seem a little tense." he asks as they walk across the empty street.

"What is it that you so desperately needed me for, sir?" she asks bitterly.

"Did I do something to upset you, Ms. Tamiko," he says as they arrive at a very nice brand new Cadillac Jaguar.

"You made me miss my bus." she is close to tears with a mixture of utter loathe and exhaustion.

"You needn't be so upset," He opens his door to invite her in.

"What are you doing?" she asks defensively.

"It's time to unwind a little." he says with a calm disposition, letting his hand do the talking as he gently waves as an indication to enter the car.

"Why are you being nice?" she asks as if she knows the difference between the mood on his face.

"We're off the clock," is all he says before before she shakes her head and gave her own little sly grin. Giving in to her smallest desire, she accepts the invitation slides on in. Once he is in himself, he starts up the expensive vehicle with the smoothest vibrating purr that will make anyone's hair stand on end. Looking to him, he only motions to put her seat belt and hold on tightly.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Where the hell is this story going? - I-I mean... Of COURSE! I totally meant to do that! XD If I'm not careful, something crazy is going to happen very, very soon... and it's only chapter 3! (not that any of you will mind)**

**I don't know what is going on in my own brain right now, much less theirs. I know that Rin has infuriating sexual tension with Sesshomaru, but I am making him a little bi-polar at the moment. It's odd. And does anyone realize how freaking HARD IT IS TO KEEP SESSHOMARU IN CHARACTER. O MY GAWD. -cough-**

**I'm done...**

******O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_And one last thing. Review plz. there's like 20 of you who fave and follow this story. I want to hear feedback. I am writing this story for your guys! Tell me how terrible I am at keeping him in character, tell me how surprised you are at the fact that Inuyasha isn't a total douche bag this time around. Tell me what you think of what's happening to Miley Cyrus_**(I personally love her)**_ ,but I don't care. Send me something stupid and silly if you want._

_Actually, I would PREFER if you guys said, like, the weirdest things in the comments so when people read the reviews for this story, they won't know what to do with themselves! That sounds like SO MUCH FUN! _

**_*_*_*Okay guys new rule. If you review to my stories, send me random stuff like "I spooned a clock with my cow" (what?) or something.*_*_* _**

**_Story Followers  
_**_smallsa1  
__ROCKTHEWORLD300  
__aelita444  
__xxxxmistyxxxx_

**_Story Favorites  
_**_smallsa1  
__gothicfoxninja  
__ROCKTHEWORLD300  
__The7WolvesO'Silence  
__aelita444  
__xxxxmistyxxxx_


	4. A Little NOT Date

**This is getting reeeeeely interesting. I just want to tell you now. I think that I found my way to chuck through my writers block, and I am psyched to write more. This is coming along swimmingly.**

**I am pretty sure you will like this next chapter...**

**Pretty damn sure. :D**

**Inuyasha? Me? Own? HA!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

To Rin's surprise, the ride to the best sushi place in town was not as awkward as she thought. She figured there would be nothing to say, with the fact that they just met yesterday, and he being a completely gorgeous asshole. But, the music was nice. He likes it loud, with the bass vibrating the seats. She likes it louder, to drown out her thoughts. With that, they found out that they have at least one thing in common. Sticking with context of music, they shared their favorite artists and genres, and found that they are both quite similar in tastes. Stopping at the restaurant, they both unwind a little as he helps her out like any gentleman would.

It was a lovely restaurant, mood lit, with lovely classical music in the background. Getting a booth in a corner away from the crowd, she rested her head upon her hand as she drank sparkling water from a wine glass as he had his well-aged wine.

Beyond the talk of music, their conversation started to wind down with their exhaustion. Rin isn't used to keeping up conversations. She doesn't have many friends other than the ladies at the daycare and the kids. But she comes home to no one but a cat, and college is out of the question at the moment. Although, when she is spoken to, she is as lively as possible, besides tonight. She isn't impressing anyone, and she is too tired to care. She is sure that he must be in a relationship, if not already married, so why give any more thought to just going for a drink with him?

As if he read her mind he decides to further their conversation.

"So," he asks as he picks up his glass. "Is there a Mr. Rin Tamiko?" he cocks an eyebrow with the smallest grin. She looks away with a small chuckle as she straightens her glasses.

"No, sorry." she refrains from making eye contact. "Surprisingly, there isn't much action at a daycare, and high school was full of idiots." she says taking a drink of her water.

"Parents said no," he speculated.

"Actually, my mother was all for it... She praised the thought of just being a housewife while my husband did all the work." she thought heavily on her mother.

"What about your father?" he is rather chatty tonight.

She rolls her eyes at the thought of him. "I wouldn't know. I don't know him." her anger resonates. Sesshomaru heavily set with her words. "And before you ask, my mother passed away 3 years ago. I don't want that to be one of those awkward things..." she trails off. She is an open book tonight. She doesn't know if it's the exhaustion of the day, or the exhaustion of it being bottled up.

"My apologies," he slowly says in the kindest manner. "Losing a mother... Is difficult." She can only smile at his acknowledgement.

...

"Now, I have this new boss that keeps me until the buttcrack of dust. He and his father concocted this plan to make me work until midnight so I don't take the bus home." she smiles. "Now that I'm stuck with these two, I won't have time for a relationship. I barely have time for my cat." she changes the mood with a smart and knowing look on her face.

He senses her plea to change the subject. "Well, I don't know about that," he says leisurely. "You say you have no time, yet here you are," he says as their food arrives. "On a date," his eyes lit up like a child at the remark. "With me." her eyes bulged.

"A date? No- I couldn't call this a date." she laughs nervously at the thought as she starts to tense up.

"Why not?" he knows he is starting to make her nervous.

"Well, for one, it should involve the actual implication of both knowing that it is a date." she says factually. "And there needs to be a level of attraction in there, too." she avoids eye contact.

"So, you don't find me attractive?" he smiles. Oh, he is evil!

"I...Well-It-um..."_ 'Come on. Think of something!'_ "I-Well... What...What would your wife think of that?" She tries to justify the situation, while still refraining to look in his direction. He wasn't expecting that answer. She's getting better.

"I'm not married,"

"Well, you have to have someone,"

"You don't,"

"Yeah... But-you..." she couldn't figure out the best way to say it. "You're practically... A-a... Celebrity. If you are a bachelor, you won't be for long, I mean..." she just shut herself up. He decides to let it slide.

For now.

"Sadly, no." he shifts in his seat as he grabs his chopsticks. "You have my, now, ex-girlfriends job," he says so nonchalantly as he eats elegantly.

"I what, now?" that was something that she was not expecting as her food slips from her chopsticks.

"She was going to betray me with another company with information that she had on me," he shrugs dipping his food in red sauce "and I wouldn't have it." he says in a stoic tone. "So I had her removed before she could get what she wanted." his teasing tone vanished as his work tone appeared. Rin became somewhat honored by the new level of honesty.

"Wow..." she said nibbling on a bite. "Why would she-"

"Because she could only think of herself. Her whole family is that way," he says taking another bite. "It was bad judgment to believe she would behave any differently."

The conversation became quiet as she let his words sink in. She looked up to him, he now tense with remembering that, of all things, as his anger starts to resonate. He shows no anger, however, not wanting to cause any attention to himself. She admires his will to stay calm, at the same time, give in to a little vulnerability to tell her what had happened. She is almost happy that he had told her something so personal, no matter how nonchalant he made it out to be.

Something like that is anything but.

All the sudden, she thought of that despicable woman. How could she do something like that to him? How heartless can someone be to go that far to get what they wanted? Looking to Sesshomaru, Rin could see the admiration he had for his previous relationship. Although he didn't physically show it, she could see it in his eyes that it did, indeed, hurt him. It made her so angry that someone would do that to someone else.

But he can't do anymore damage, so what could she possibly do?

She may not like him very much but...

Wait...

Is that changing, for her, as well?

Suddenly her face turns red at the thought. His quietness was due to his appetite. While he seemingly paid no attention to her, it gave her time to study him even more, before he caught her almost starring at him. Blushing, she could feel her cheeks change color. How the hell is she supposed to explain that?

She looks for something; anything...

Looks down at her plate...

Wasabe - hot - makes face red...

Perfect.

Before a second thought, she dipped her chopstick in the frozen green substance and then ate a piece of sushi with it. Consuming more than she had originally thought, her mouth was on fire in an instant and she starts to choke on the food. Grabbing a napkin, she coughs hard enough to force the piece of food out so she can breathe again. But her mouth is still on fire.

She reaches for her water.

Water makes it worse!

At this point she's at a loss. What does she do-

Suddenly, Sesshomaru slides his glass of wine toward her and only says the calming phrase "Drink," and she consumed every last drop. As the hot sensation went away, she forces the glass down as he picks the small cup of Wasabe from her plate and places it away from her so she isn't tempted to use it anymore.

Calming, she can only agree with it and takes a moment to breathe.

"Are you going to live?" he asks. She is too winded to tell if it was a joke or not.

Nodding, she manages to say "yeah," as she holds a hand over her heart.

_'All to cover up a blush... Really, Rin? Really?'_

But the first thing that comes to her mind is Sesshomaru's now empty glass in her hand. Biting down on her lower lip, she only picks up the glass to hand back to him. "I am so sorry," he grasps onto the glass while lying a finger or two on top of hers.

"Don't be." he says getting the silent attention of a waiter. "You followed my order." his glass was instantly filled. "As it should be." he says as he requests another glass for her.

"Oh, I'm too young," she rejects the offer.

"Not tonight," he says as the waiter fills her glass half way. "When you are with me, you will dine like me." he says handing her the glass. She only takes it so she can feel his gentle touch again. "Is that understood," is his only reply as he tells her to continue eating. She nods silently as she takes a smaller, less spicy bite to appease him.

After another short silence, Rin couldn't contain the thought that lingered in her mind.

"Thank you for being honest with me," she says deciding to look into his eyes; his lovely, sunset colored eyes with truth escaping her lips. "I really feel like we can make this... temporary thing work with that trust." is all she wishes to say, not expecting an answer.

"I need to," he suddenly speaks, filling her ears with velvet. "No matter how long your job may be with me, I need to trust you." he adds dabbing his mouth with a napkin from his lap. "You will have much on your plate, and much of it will be things that will affect both your and my life." he looks to her with truth.

"Trusting me with your life? With how many times we piss each other off? Better hope I don't "accidentally" delete a letter or burn a story..." she trails off in a joking matter. Though he knows it to be a joke, he remains serious.

"I trust that, with what I have told you, you will make my job easier, so I can help yours." his eyes were full to to brim with meaning, so much that it drowned out any thought Rin might have had.

Taking a deep breath, she only nods and replies. "Yes, sir. You can trust me. I will be your help," she says sipping the wine. "Not your crutch." she says as she finishes her last bite. "I never want to make your feel what she made you feel." her words came out more caring than she intended. But they both seemed okay with it. His eyes thanked her for the reassuring words as he grabbed the check.

Grabbing her purse, she checks her phone for the time..._ '12:06 a.m. Oh my God.'_

"We've been here for more than 3 hours," she whispers as she looks up to him as her eyes glance at the check on the way to his eyes. Double-taking the check, she sees the size of the bill... Almost enough to make her faint.

No... It will make her faint...

_'That's more than I make in a day...'_

"Oh my-I cannot let you pay for all that." she says grabbing her wallet to give him something. Anything.

"Put it away."

"Mr.-"

"Don't say it," he continues to resent being called his last name if he's not at work. "Might I remind you that we are off the clock." she scoffs. He must be his father's twin.

"Sesshomaru..?" she felt weird saying his name. "I _cannot_ let you-"

"Already done," he says as the waiter picks up the check with his credit card.

"But-"

"No," his eyes meant it. "That is an order from your boss."

She narrows her eyes at him. Growling at him in resentment, he only looks to her with a fact.

"If it will make you sleep tonight, I can make it a tax write off as a business dinner." he stands offering her a hand.

Taking it, she continues. "Yeah, a whole 10 minutes out of the 3 hours we were here."

"Doesn't matter." is all he says. "We talked about work, did we not?" cocking an eyebrow, she can say no more as they exited the, now stupid expensive restaurant so he can take her home.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The ride to her apartment complex wasn't nearly as long. They continued to discuss minor things like his father, and the daycare. The music wasn't as loud, it was more calming and made Rin, extremely sleepy. As she gave direction to her home, Sesshomaru started to mentally question where she lived. The deeper he drove into her neighborhood, the more he questioned her living conditions. There were ugly looking people out, late, way past their prime, people hung their laundry on lines, and the homes looked broken down and almost unlivable. He now understands why his father asked him to take her home. He does not feel comfortable knowing that someone that works for him, lives in this part of the city...

Knowing that she lives here...

He will not have this.

"You live here?" he asks in a quiet tone.

Becoming embarrassed, she can only speak the truth.

"Yes," she whispers. "Since my mother passed away." she stares out the window to see the familiar homes. "It's all I can afford." she doesn't even look in his direction with how embarrassed she was. She was a little nervous about Pop's knowing, but she feels as though she is in a nightmare now that Sesshomaru knows. What does he think of her, now? He can't be seen with someone so low down the human food chain. Will he even continue to let her work for him?

No other words were said as he turned into her apartment complex. Insisting to walk her to her door, he gets out, not wanting her to walk in there alone. She felt as though she couldn't even breathe a word to refuse his offer. As they walked to her door, her black cat heard her voice as she thanks him for the kind gesture. Feeling the rub of her cats fur, she says her hellos petting her hungry friend. As she stands back up straight, something about seeing her cat made her smile as she looked back to Sesshomaru with the...

The most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.

...

Wow.

"Thank you, again, Sesshomaru." she smiles a, suddenly breathtaking smile. "Despite the rough start, I had a lovely time." he had the sudden urge to...

Shoving his thoughts to the back of his head. He gives the smallest grin.

"Your cat looks hungry," he says trying to back away.

But he couldn't.

Giggling she agreed looking down at her cat. "Yeah, one bowl a day just doesn't cut it-" she looks up to him as he suddenly becomes a mesmerizing sight for her. Something his eyes...

It's always his eyes.

They are more gentle for some reason, so gentle, and loving. It makes her want to come a little closer.

Her eyes are bright and lovely. So young and so positive. He can't help but...

He sees her come closer.

He...

He wants...

*sigh*

Managing to close his eyes, he pulls his gaze away from her.

"Tomorrow morning, 10 a.m." is all he can muster for himself before he walks away completely. Walking away wish haste, he couldn't bare to look back as he got in his car to just get away.

Rin was left, dumbfounded... Completely speechless.

***meow***

_'What just happened?'_

***meow***

Her eyelids flutter as she blinks back into reality.

Shaking her head, she pulls her house key from her back pocket. Quickly unlocking, she makes it in her home with her cat and closes the door, with her back up against it as she can barely stand.

"What just happened?" she asks herself out loud, this time, as she held her head.

As he got in his car he sat there in utter silence. He leans his head back in his head rest and looks through his sun roof to see nothing but a crescent moon above. Deeply inhaling, he starts his car, almost with rage, as he races away from this godforsaken side of the city.

Filling her cat's bowl, she heard the loud roar of his vehicle as it raced out of her complex.

Deeply inhaling, she puts the food up and plops on her mattress.

Her mind fills with images with what could have happened tonight... She gently falls into a deep sleep with those sinful, regretful, terrible... _wonderful_ thoughts.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Sooooooooooooo. Didya like? Huh? You did didn't you? XD - I know exactly what I am doing now, now that we have gone over that awkward bump in the road where he acts like a human being and whatnot. Weird, huh, Sesshomaru being normal.**

**Sorta...**

**So I have news to tell you guys... I GOT A JOB AT THE DISNEY STORE.**

***sniff***

**Kay, I'm good.**

**I am living the life. Working for Disney, and writing fanfiction!**

******O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**Story Follower  
**__ShadowMelly  
__KewlFoxyKatt  
__Animala Swan  
__Uzumaki-lover-forever  
__Shirochan21  
__sesrinlover (Hey Babe! I've missed you!)_

_**Story Favorite  
**__ShadowMelly  
__KewlFoxyKatt  
__Animala Swan  
__Grumpy DelSan13  
__Court0509  
__angel2012  
__sesrinlover_


End file.
